fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 271
Fairy Tail Zerø: Blue Skull is the 271st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 96th episode of the 2014 series. Arriving at Magnolia, the group sees the entire town under complete deadlock by Blue Skull. After saving Miko and Mako from some of the members' clutches, they later engage Blue Skull's Guild Master, Geoffrey, and the near majority of the Dark Guild's hundreds of members. In the ensuing conflict, Yuri and Precht are gravely wounded, forcing the group to retreat back into the forest to avoid even worse casualties. Summary The group arrives in the deserted town, shocked to see the blue skeletal dragon looming over it. They quickly head to the outskirts of the town to begin their recon of the guild, searching for the Tenrou Jade and eventually running into an oasis where they all admire the serenity of the lake, and imagine that their future vacation home will be built there. They then soon hear screams and quickly head to see what's the commotion about, finding a mother and her daughter being assaulted by the members of Blue Skull, who aim to kill them both, but are scared away by Mavis' Guardian Eagle. After greetings, Mako brings the group to their home in the Magnolia Bakery, explaining the amount of distress and torment Blue Skull has caused since invading their once peaceful town. Mako suggests they leave the town, with the crew later contemplating about what to do about the situation Blue Skull has put on the town. An old man then encounters the group, telling them to turn back as the town is hopeless, but is suddenly killed by one of the onlooking Blue Skull members, who quickly confronts the group. They engage, with the guys decisively taking out the lowly members, only for another large mass of members to head straight to confront them. Mavis quickly summons a massive army of soldiers which in turn impedes their army, with the young girl demanding to see their Master, Geoffrey. He eventually comes out, only to mock the girl's demands, exposing her soldiers as illusions and ordering his men to combat the treasure hunters. They battle, only for Yuri to confront Geoffrey himself, launching a Crystal Bomb at the opposition, which gets deflected towards him and injures him grievously on contact. Precht calls for his name, but gets his eye brutally damaged by one of the Mages' magic bullets. With no choice, Warrod quickly grabs his injured friends and, along with Mavis and Zera, quickly retreats to the forest, with the young girl in tears due to their embarrassing defeat at the hands of a much stronger foe. Characters in Order of Appearance #Precht Gaelbog #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Miko #Mako #Geoffrey Battles & Events *Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen, Yuri Dreyar & Mavis Vermillion vs. Blue Skull (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Disuperu}} Spells used *Guardian Eagle * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * *Bladed Chain Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Scene of the group arriving to the oasis in the forest, with them all imagining the vacation home they plan on building. **All the scenes of the crew sneaking around the forest, encountering and rescuing Miko and her mother, and returning to their bakery as they explain the town's past. **The scene when the group is engaged by three Blue Skull members. **Additional dialogue when the crew encounters the trio of Blue Skull Mages. *Yuri didn't mention the price amount of a Crystal Bomb in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes